Friendly Revelations
by HeadUpHeartStrong
Summary: Zeus cheats again. And Hera storms off into the mortal world hoping to soothe her temper. Ther she meets a an unlikely friend in a similar situation who gets her to change her views on her cheating husband as they talk all night. And Hera may learn a thing or two from the young mortal. Rated K . One -Shot


A brown haired woman, who appeared to be in her late twenties, strode briskly through the dark, dimly lit, packed streets of freezing New York. Despite it being the first day of Autumn and eleven p.m, a chilling wind and a bitter fog hung in the air reminding New Yorkers of the impending icy winter that would be cast upon soon enough. Frozen litter was trapped on the sidewalk comparing it to an obstacle course. The woman's cold, harsh brown eyes looked around in disgust. Her steps were meaningful and full of matchless pride she radiated a sense of danger as she stalked through crowds of people who averted their eyes whenever the woman's glare found them. People created a soggy path for the woman in the flowered dress and peacock feathered jacket, as if she ruled them.

They had no idea.

But what people did know, was to get out of her way even if New Yorkers were oblivious to everything else - like certain monsters prowling the streets watching hungrily. But this woman emitted raw energy causing people to step away from her, nervously.

The woman, however, didn't notice as her eyes were ablaze with an intense ferocity, formidable anger and behind both emotions was a tinge of exasperated pain (but no one could withstand the glower to see that certain feature). Most people edged away - getting out of her path - making the assumption she was unstable and about to blow up any second like a pin-less grenade.

Scowling, the woman crossed the street weaving through the busy traffic her chin held high. She was then greeted with a less hectic state which was both good for the woman's peace of mind and the people's health as she was itching to smite them out of fury with her Godly powers.

Godly Powers. If you hadn't guessed already the brown haired brown eyed woman was in fact Hera. Goddess of Family, Marriage; Queen of the Gods, Olympus and the Heavens. The reason the Goddess Hera was out in the eventful streets of New York was due to the fact her husband was cheating on her. Again.

It wasn't the first time and it most defiantly wasn't the last. But what angered the Queen of the Heavens even more was Zeus - her husband - had visited the same woman again even though she already bore him an **illegal** child. Hera gritted her teeth in frustration as it started to rain heavily hiding a tear that fell from her face. No! She wasn't going to cry over a man she didn't love, hell, Hera wasn't sure she even liked him as his presence infuriated her. All she wanted was to be respected enough for Zeus to not cheat on her over and over again yet they've been married over two thousand years. You would have thought the King of the Gods caught on by now.

Was it too late to join Artemis's Hunters? Hera mused as she slipped into a cozy looking bar. Hera rarely drank alcohol it is a nasty mortal drink that could never be fitted for the Queen of the Heavens; Nectar was more suiting. But Hera did find it to numb the sensation of betrayal a small amount where as the Godly drink only quenched her thirst.

However this bar had few people in and a strange homey feeling emanated which Hera was accustomed to. Music was blaring from a stereo in the corner but it wasn't the loud, punk-ish rock music Hera found teens listening to now a days but a warm, joyful tune. When she walked towards an armchair in the corner someone ran into her sending Hera to stumble back a few paces. Hera whirled on the person ready to either turn into a cow or give them a well deserved slap except she came face to face with a puffy-eyed, young blonde who, Hera sensed, was married.

"Sorry." Muttered the broken voice of the, probably, twenty six year old.

Hera felt it wasn't a sincere apology as she knew the woman had other things on her mind. It was not her Godly powers that told her this but Hera's womanly intuitive and observant eye that saw the heartbreak in the woman's face.

"You're crying because your husband cheated on you." Hera stated simply to the blonde.

"Yeah. How did you know?" The woman asked, curious at the stranger's accusation.

"Call it an instinct." Hera gave her a knowing smile, small enough to doubt its existence.

"Let me guess, you've been cheated on too." The woman sniffed.

Hera expected herself to lash out at the woman for making such a claim but Hera found herself giving her a wry smile. "You have no idea."

At that comment the woman held out her hand and a small grin appeared on her tear stained face. "My name is Sammy."

"Hera." The Goddess blurted out.

Sammy gave a confused look but didn't say anything to Hera's relief and took her outstretched hand, warmly.

After exchanging their stories with one another somehow Hera let it slip her stupid husband had a child with that stupid woman. Hera spoke of the child with so much venom it made Sammy frown a little.

"It wasn't the child's fault." Sammy shook her head, softly. "It's that stupid, lying, pig that hurt you not the child."

Hera had the urge to laugh. No one has ever called Zeus that - well, not to his face - and lived. But because of the seriousness of this topic Hera barely smiled.

"Yes but the stupid child is the product of those two fools." Hera explained, fuming.

Again Sammy had smiled softly. "This child didn't want to be brought into this world. They didn't choose it and all that resentment and fury that is building up inside of you shouldn't be aimed at an innocent child despite the way they are conceived."

Hera looked shocked at her companion (she hadn't heard something that deep in over a hundred years).

"I am a psychiatrist." Sammy gave a lopsided smile.

For the rest of the night the two women sat in the pub talking like old friends. Making scornful and hurtful remarks towards their 'dirty, stinking, disrespectful, lowlife, good-for-nothing, cheating husbands'. Hera was glad she had someone to share all the anger she had bottled up for two millenniums.

And once she returned to Olympus Hera had never missed the mortal world so. Purely because of Sammy, as she had been her first friend in thousands of years but because she may have been wrong about all mortals (not wrong about the men though). It seemed weird to enter Olympus with a smile on her face knowing that her husband was cheating on her somewhere else.

But as Hera mischievously summoned for Hermes and Apollo (two other 'innocent children' her cheating husband conceived) and put her plan into action.

Well, her friend's plan.

**Should I make this into a two-shot or leave it with a one-shot. Tell me what you guys think by reviewing! It only takes seconds.**

**Like it? Hate it? Just review it.**

**HeadUpHeartStrong**

**xxx**


End file.
